


sick for you

by trashterpiece



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fever, Fluff, In Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, alternative universe, cat lover jaebeom, jaebeom jinyoung, jjp, jjproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashterpiece/pseuds/trashterpiece
Summary: Jinyoung is worried, Jaebeom comes home late.He loves him too much to stay angry at him, even when he brings someone over.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	sick for you

Jinyoung was laying on the couch after coming back from work. He had grabbed the book he was currently reading and had started nervously flipping the pages without actually reading a whole sentence. He was biting his upper lip while he was checking the clock every other minute to check what time it was.

Jaebeom had texted him two hours ago that he wasn't feeling well and that he'd come back home earlier to rest for a bit. Jinyoung and texted him back, telling him to rest as much as possible and to wait for him to come home as well and make him something to eat. Jinyoung was alerted and he couldn't bear thinking of Jaebeom alone fighting whatever illness was torturing him. He asked his boss to come earlier as well.

But Jaebeom wasn't home. Jinyoung had texted him immediately as soon as he came back and didn't find him resting as he was told. 

_Where are you?_ Jinyoung had texted. 

_I'm resting._  
_I'm feeling better. x_

Jaebeom had texted back. And it was clear that he'd lied, making Jinyoung go crazy. 

It was around ten at night when Jaebeom finally came back home. Outside it was raining and as soon as Jaebeom entered the house, Jinyoung laid his eyes on him and his frustration was finally gone. He could be angry at him for lying, he could be worried for him and his well being - which he was - and he could yell at him for being outside, not being careful while he was feeling sick in the first place. 

But Jaebeom was soaking wet, holding a trembling tiny pet in his arms, covering it with his jacket. 

"Jaebeom?" Jinyoung only asked, getting closer to him by the door. 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry" he told him without giving him the chance to whine.

Jinyoung had no intention to, though. He was already worried enough to do so.

Jinyoung approached him, standing in front of him. Jaebeom looked like a mess, he was wet, his hair falling on his forehead but most importantly he was trembling. He was holding the little cat with his arms, trying to share a bit of warmth. 

"Oh, Jaebeom," Jinyoung whispered tenderly, reaching out to give Jaebeom's arm a squeeze.

"Give me a moment," he added and turned around, reaching for the bathroom to grab some fresh towels. 

"Here," he said coming back to the hall again, giving one to Jaebeom.

Jaebeom took the towel and tried to dry the little pet. He squeezed its shaking body with it and left it on the ground, then taking off his jacket and wet clothes to dry himself as well. 

"Let me," Jinyoung said, taking his clothes with him and drying him with the towels himself. 

Jaebeom was looking down at the cat, not meeting Jinyoung's eyes.

"Do you feel like taking a hot shower first or do you want me to bring you some clothes to change to?" he asked and Jaebeom nodded, not trying his trembling voice to speak.

Jinyoung without missing another moment, got back to their bedroom and grabbed some soft, warm clothes from Jaebeom's closet. A t-shirt, a hoodie and some of his own black sweatpants. 

"Thank you," Jaebeom only whispered as he changed, throwing away the wet clothes he was wearing.

As soon as Jaebeom was fully clothed, Jinyoung took him by his arm to lead him to the bathroom.

"We need to dry your hair."

"No, wait," Jaebeom stayed still.

"The cat," he only added, his gaze finally meeting Jinyoung's.

"No, Jaebeom. Let me take care of you first" Jinyoung replied sharply.

Jaebeom was left with no choice but to follow Jinyoung in the bathroom, letting him dry his hair with the drier, casually leaning to his touch and gentle caresses on his scalp.

"Are you feeling better?" Jinyoung asked, turning off the drier only to mess Jaebeom's hair a little more, running his fingers through it.

"A little bit," Jaebeom lied. He was still trembling and his headache was killing him. He was sure he'd have a fever by now. 

"Come lay on the couch while I take care of the cat and I'll bring you some medicine as soon I'm done" he promised, knowing how worried Jaebeom would already be for the kitty he'd rescued.

They went back to the living room, the cat still trembling inside the warm towel that Jinyoung had wrapped it with. He led Jaebeom on the couch, pulling up the blankets to warm him even more. To his surprise, Jinyoung took his hand, giving it a warm squeeze as he brought his other hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"You have a fever," he said being sure of himself.

Jaebeom knew anyway, he'd been feeling sick for hours. 

"Dry the cat, please" Jaebeom whispered, his eyelids feeling heavy, his head aching a lot.

Jinyoung only nodded and cursed silently. If Jaebeom was already sick hours ago, he'd definitely end up getting worse after soaking himself in the rain. 

Stupid Jaebeom who wants to help and save everyone, he thought and left him on the couch, reaching for the cat. 

A few more minutes passed after Jinyoung had been done with the cat. He'd dried its fur, wrapped it with a blanket again and took it in his arms, not letting the pet down yet.

He came closer to Jaebeom on the couch afterward, reaching out a hand to feel his forehead. He was definitely burning right now, his whole body shaking under the blankets. Jinyoung sighed as he brought some fever pills for him, the cat still in his embrace. He leaned closer to Jaebeom,

"Jaebeom," he spoke softly but loud enough for Jaebeom to stir in his sleep.

He hummed slightly.

"Please, wake up so you can take the pill," he said again, Jaebeom starting to open his eyes.

He seemed exhausted, like life has been drained out of him, making Jinyoung not know how to feel. He'd been mad at him for so long, not knowing where he was and still aware of the fact that he had lied easily to him. But there he was, sick, trembling from the cold, but with a pet that was also trembling but was actuallysafe and sound thanks to him. Jinyoung oh so wanted to smack his arm because of all the anger that had made him feel. But honestly, he felt uneasy seeing him like this, felt the urge to wrap his arms around him and not let go.

Jaebeom tried to get up and Jinyoung managed to slip the pill in his cold hand, eyeing him as he swallowed it.

"Good," he whispered and Jaebeom lied down again

"Is she okay?" he replied and Jinyoung managed to control the urge to kick him.

He was too cute, though. Even like this.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he tried his best to at least seem a little mad.

Jaebeom opened an eye.

"Are you really angry?"

 _Damn it_ for always being able to see right through him.

"You know I'm not, hyung. But I should be," Jinyoung gave him a tiny, sad smile as he stood up.

"And she's fine, better than you are" he added, walking over to the cat.

"Hm, _'m sorry_ " Jaebeom whispered and closed his eyes again, leaving Jinyoung to stare at him as he went back to sleep.

Jaebeom was still sleeping by the time the cat had gone out of the blanket she was previously wrapped with. Jinyoung was sitting at his desk, catching up on some work, as he saw her jump off the couch and starting to walk around the small living room, almost tripping on the cold tiles.

He took his glasses off as he got up silently, standing right in front of her and watching her watching him back.

"I didn't even know you were a she," he whispered to her as she tilted her head at him.

"Okay, I get it, you're pretty and Jaebeom fell in love with you, didn't he?" Jinyoung spoke to the small cat again, gaining no answer and sighing.

He turned to look at Jaebeom on the couch, his eyebrows squeezed, lips pressed into a thin line as he slept. He must have stopped shivering by now, the medicine probably has kicked in for a while now.

He sighed for what it felt a millionth time today. He looked at the cat again who hasn't left his side, staring at him.

  
He picked her up, getting her to the couch as he sat next to Jaebeom's face on the pillows. 

"Jaebeomie?" he whispered, reaching out and pressed his hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, sure that Jaebeom was awake by now, his eyes trying to open up. 

"Yeah," he replied, reaching out to hold Jinyoung's hand above his shoulder. He squeezed it tightly. 

"She's looking for you, you know" as soon as Jinyoung spoke, meaning the cat, Jaebeom opened his eyes. 

He met Jinyoung's smile, which felt warmer than before, definitely warmer than the expression he had when he got into the house, wet and shivering. He must have been pissed, he thought, but terrified for him. His eyes were afraid even if they held tension and anger. He should have just told him the truth.

His eyes moved to the kitty next, the small cat that was so adorable, so small and thin when he picked her in his arms and tried to go to nearest market and feed her something. It wasn't even his plan to bring her home. But it was pouring, and it was so dark, and cold, especially by the Han River. He just had to do whatever it took to save her. Even lie to Jinyoung. _Stupidly_ _lie to Jinyoung._

"She looks better," he said, his eyes sparkling at her, curled on Jinyoung's lap. 

"She does," he took the hand from his shoulder, bringing it over her fur to pet her behind her ears. 

He wasn't exactly a cat person, nor a dog person to be honest. He liked animals and pets, and small cats and pretty big dogs. But from afar, in someone else's household. He liked petting them and playing with them but he had never thought he could have one to take care of on his own. He was too much of an individual, and always aggressive over tidying and cleaning his place to get a pet to destroy that. 

But Jaebeom was a cat person indeed. An animal person in general. He loved cats, always fed the stray cats outside their block of flats, being aware of which one was friendlier, which one was needier. He loved other people's pets, his friend's dogs, always spending time at stores to get them the right toys to bring over when they visited a friend. He loved books about pets, stories about wild animals, never failed to cry over sad movies with dogs that were too loyal to their owners. He had a heart of gold, anyway, he just had to love animals too. 

Jinyoung's heart squeezed at the thoughts as he dared to let the cat explore the couch, walking over to where Jaebeom was lying and starting to purr immediately. 

"Oh God, she's cute and I'm disgusted already," Jinyoung scoffed playfully, his previous, angry mood changed to a calmer one. 

Jaebeom sat up and took the cat into his arms, talking to her nonsense and making Jinyoung wanting to _throw up_ because of their sweetness. She seemed to love Jaebeom already, never able to stop purring. 

"Jinyoung?" he took him out of his thoughts. 

"Hm?" he looked up. 

"I'm really sorry, you know," Jaebeom said, sad eyes finding his, as he let the cat get on his lap. 

"I didn't expect this to happen but I shouldn't have lied to you. And I shouldn't have come up the way I did but it was impossible to leave her behind. I'm sorry," he explained, carefully choosing the words.

Jinyoung gazed at him with sincere eyes, his heart beating fast against his chest. 

"You're forgiven. I just want you to get up and eat something. Take another fever pill and sleep in our bed, afterward. I was worried enough for you for today" he spoke firmly as he always did. 

He nodded, thankful for Jinyoung's reply. 

"I love you," he said and Jinyoung nodded, trying to seem cold but deep down they both knew he felt the same. He just wouldn't admit it, _for tonight_. 

Jaebeom smiled at the thought as he cuddled the cat a little more before waving silently at Jinuoung to sit closer to him. 

"Should I ask if we could keep her?" he made his big, puppy eyes and Jinyoung hated him a bit more. He knew what he was doing. 

"Ugh, you're annoying" he stood up, leaving Jaebeom on the couch as he walked towards the kitchen. 

"I'm making ramen. No more questions allowed for you tonight, Jaebeom." 

Jaebeom giggled as he leaned closer to the cat, "he's a liar." 

Jinyoung snorted from the kitchen. Jaebeom shouldn't have the nerve to ask him something like that after what he did tonight. It was obvious they _were_ keeping her. She was too cute, too precious. And Jaebeom's heart was too big, _too_ kind for its own good. And his smile, so bright and worthy, that Jinyoung didn't care if it was because of a small wet cat he found in the streets. He would just do anything to continue seeing a smile like this, as bright as a gem, for the rest of his life. Keeping a cat and all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually i found a part of this in my drafts and decided to finish it because it was raining outside and y'know, we all need something sweet to read sometimes.  
> Everyone stay safe and healthy! <3  
> PS the new album is soo good


End file.
